


Mistress

by LOLDivo



Category: Il Divo
Genre: Apologies, Finger Sucking, Gen, Gloves, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOLDivo/pseuds/LOLDivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urs loses a bet, but he quickly turns the tables in a way the other Divos would have never expected...<br/>Written for Carlos Marin's Chesthair (CMCH)'s as part of Urs Bühler's Birthday Celebration. (See notes for more info)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Those who came from LOL Divo or CMCH, willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! I apologize in advance for any shitty writing and for any potential life scarring that may result from this fic.   
> This is a work of fan-created fiction written purely for entertainment. The events depicted in this fic are completely imaginary and the members of Il Divo are used only as characters of a story that is not based on fact or evidence. Il Divo is copyright of their respective owners, and each individual of himself, and no money is being made or spent in the making of this fic.

"Come on man, you've been in there for over an hour!"

"I'm not coming out!"

"Fair is fair, dude. At least tell me what color you decided on for your eyes!"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who lost the bet!"

"Shut up! Geez, at least let me put my shoes on…"

Thus went the conversation between David and Urs, with the latter having locked himself in the bathroom. David turned to Sébastien and Carlos, who were sitting on the hotel bed, and shrugged his shoulders. It had been a silly bet, really, and Urs didn't believe his friends would make him follow through with his ridiculous wager. But that was before they had passed by a little place called Spice…

The door opened just a crack at first so Urs could poke his head through. On his face was black eyeliner, golden eye shadow, mascara, a hint of blush, and blood colored lipstick. His hair was straightened and combed back away from his face in an almost feminine style. It was enough to let the other Divos see that Urs had not copped out on the makeup part of the bet. 

"No pictures, though, promise?"

"We promise, Urs," replied Sébastien as he checked his digital camera battery before pocketing the device. "Come on out!"

Urs stepped behind the door again, and the other guys thought he was backing out, but after a moment of silence the door suddenly flew open with a bang. There was Urs, wearing a crimson corset top, complete with black ribbing and trim, along with a black bow at the bust. A pair of thigh-high fishnet stockings were hooked onto his black lacy garter belt, beneath which a pair of black panties barely covered his nether regions. And on his feet were dark red stilettos that made Urs a good four or five inches taller. But Urs must have decided to make the most out of his moment of humiliation, for not only was he wearing long black leather gloves, but he also held a riding crop in one of his gloved hands. How he managed to get a hold of those without them knowing, the other Divos did not want to find out.

All of that aside, Carlos and David noticed that Urs's demeanor had shifted a bit. This was not the embarrassed friend they thought would come out that door; this was someone who planned to revel in his current situation and twist it to his advantage. It didn't take away from the humor (and the strangely erotic nature) of the situation, but it did make them stifle their giggling and hold back on their snarky comments. Apparently, Sébastien had not picked up on this, because he made the mistake of practically rolling over on the bed with laughter. 

"Don't laugh," snapped Urs, pointing at Sébastien with the crop, "or else I will punish you. And you will like it."

Sébastien tried to keep a straight face as he answered slyly, "Yes, mistress." The dam broke, and a fit of hysterical laughter came from David and Carlos. Urs, however, walked straight up to Sébastien and smacked his cheek lightly with the riding crop. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Sébastien cried out, more out of amusement than pain, but the mirth was slowly dissolving from his face as the other man stared him down.

"On your knees," commanded Urs. He continued to glare with a steely look until the Frenchman finally realized Urs wasn't kidding. Hesitantly, Sébastien stood up briefly and took a small step forward before kneeling down. David and Carlos were laughing considerably less now. Urs dragged his leather-clad fingers down Sébastien's cheek and whispered, "If it's Mistress you want, Mistress you shall have," emphasizing his point with a little slap. 

Now David and Carlos became more than a bit concerned. This type of cold, dominating behavior was completely unlike Urs, the gentle and self-declared quiet one of the group. Where a timid and quiet man should have been wincing uncomfortably in front of them, an powerful, androgynous enigma stood instead. It started to scare them. So Carlos tried to intervene as best he could by pointing out, "Hey, I don't think Seb is used to being a sub. Try not to be rough with him, okay?" 

Urs shifted his hardened gaze towards Carlos and tilted his head suggestively. "Would you care to join him?" he asked in a deceptively soft tone. "You said so yourself that you've always wanted to try this with someone. Now's your chance." 

Carlos actually blushed slightly. He did once confide in Urs that he had a persistent fantasy of being dominated. It was not something Carlos could do with Geraldine, at least not in the way he wanted it done. No, he had always wondered what it would be like to be at the sexual beck and call of a man. And now, seeing one of his best friends like this, and in drag as well…this was the sort of thing that Carlos would have never dared to dream of, not even in his darkest and most guilty fantasies. But as twisted as it seemed, Urs was right; he did want to try.

"Kneel for me, boy," Urs demanded.

With a sigh of defeat, Carlos scooted off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Urs, looking up at him and saying, without any sort of prompting, "Whatever you say, Mistress."   
Urs let out a low chuckle and stroked Carlos's face with the riding crop. "You are only too eager to be put in your place. Watch carefully, Seb, you might learn something. Off with your shirt, boy, and eyes down," he directed to Carlos, who obeyed without a word. "Now, I might be new to this, but I believe we both know how this is going to work, right?"

"Yeah--I mean, yes, Mistress. I am yours to command." 

Urs raised his eyebrows. "It seems you do not even have to be told what to do. Are you sure you haven't done this previously?"

"Never, Mistress, but porn can be quite educational."

"Show me."

Carlos bowed down and kissed the top of both fishnet-clad feet before grabbing Urs's gloved left hand and kissing each finger. "Permission to remove your glove, Mistress?"  
"Permission granted," replied Urs, not realizing that his voice had become just a shade more husky. The glove came off and Carlos turned Urs's hand over to press his lips to the bare palm. Then he gently pressed the index and middle fingers together, allowing Urs to pick up the nonverbal cue to curl his other fingers in. Carlos parted his lips slightly as they met the fingertips, and without warning, he took them into his mouth. Urs unintentionally let out a moan, which quickly gained volume when Carlos started sucking on those fingers. Sébastien quickly decided to take advantage of the moment and quietly sneak back onto the bed with David, who had been watching the whole thing in utter disbelief. Their shared discomfort became even worse when Carlos began using his tongue. Try as he might, Urs could not help thinking that such a talented mouth ought to be somewhere else. Unfortunately, his panties were not very good at hiding his growing interest. 

But he quickly realized that Carlos had taken control of the situation. Urs could not let that happen, could he? His right hand still held the riding crop, and it was with a twinge of guilt that Urs brought it down on Carlos's shoulder. The oral ministrations to his left hand ceased immediately. "A sub does not take matters into his own hands - or mouth - without permission," Urs reminded the kneeling man as used his wet fingers to push his hair back. He tapped the crop on Carlos's notoriously hairy chest. "You must be punished accordingly."

"I am sorry, Mistress," apologized Carlos, getting down on his elbows and knees so his bare back was fully exposed, "I shall gladly accept any punishment you might give me."

"Good boy," Urs whispered, and he quickly delivered three hard swats to Carlos's back. Not a single sound came out of him except for a barely audible gasp on the third hit. It was this that caused Urs to hesitate just before his arm swung down for a fourth. Rather than follow through, he bent forward and slid the head of the crop underneath Carlos's chin, tilting his sub's head up. For a minute, Urs simply looked down at Carlos. It was clear to David and Sébastien that the full gravity of everything was finally starting to sink in. Urs suddenly flinched and let out several panicky breaths, as though having been snapped out of a trance. He let the riding crop fall out of his hand and sank down to the floor in front of Carlos.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over me," Urs quietly apologized, his usual self breaking through completely. "I thought it would just be a funny way to turn the bet around on you guys…Oh god, why did I do it? Did I hurt…fuck, of course I hurt you."

Carlos had propped himself upright on his knees and now rested a hand on Urs's shoulder. Their faces were now level as he whispered, "Don't be so hard on yourself, darling. I was the one who played along and encouraged you. Actually, I kinda liked it."

"You did? Even with…?" Urs jerked his head in the direction of David and Sébastien.

"Oh yeah, I'm a bit of an exhibitionist."

For the first time in that long stretch of time, David spoke up. "Do you need anything for your back, man?"

The Spaniard shrugged. "A cold washcloth would be nice," Carlos decided to answer honestly. Before Urs could express his alarm, Carlos told him, "It just stings a little bit, that's all."

The reassurance only did so much to calm Urs, and he began shaking a little. Partly from shock, partly from fear, and all because he had lost control and basked in his power trip for such a long period of time. Urs turned slightly away from Carlos and stretched his legs out in front of him. He kicked off the red stilettos, took a minute to contemplate the appearance of his legs and feet in fishnets, and then began unhooking the stockings from his garter belt. 

David came back from the bathroom with a small damp towel and knelt down behind Carlos. "Eesh, he got you good," David commented as he pressed the wet cloth to his friend's shoulder. "Urs sure knows how to--"

"Davey, shut up," interrupted Carlos, mindful of the regret that filled the room. He snatched the washcloth from David and scooted closer towards Urs. "It was my Mistress who did this to me," he explained as he wiped the makeup of Urs's face, "but my Mistress is gone now. I only see my friend in front of me." 

Urs smiled faintly and allowed Carlos to guide the washcloth across his face. Sébastien even knelt down behind Urs to help him out of the corset top. To preserve what little modesty was left, David produced a bathrobe from the hotel closet once Urs stood up in only the garter belt and panties. Carlos got to his feet as well, buttoning his forgotten shirt back up. He was relieved to see that Urs was completely himself again, with any signs of the contrary either gone or covered up. Urs leaned in and planted a kiss on Carlos's forehead, leaving the faintest trace of crimson lipstick behind. He quickly wiped it away and mouthed the words "thank you" for only Carlos to see. Then he stated, in a more audible voice, "I guess this means no more bets involving lingerie, huh guys?"

Sébastien cleared his throat nervously and replied, "Not if it's more than two of us in a room, hell no."

"Never again," agreed David, "I regret ever having suggested that bet."

Carlos flashed his signature cheeky grin. "Oh come on, guys, it wasn't that bad to watch, right?"

All Sébastien and David could do was exchanged frightened glances before rapidly making their way out of the hotel room. The other two Divos sat on the bed in silence for a few moment. Then Urs inquired quite casually, "What's it like being a sub?"

"Funny, I was just gonna ask how it felt being a dom!" Carlos retorted, giving a light chuckle. But the more they stared at each other, the harder it became to ignore their mutual realization. After a minute of slight awkwardness, Carlos finally asked, "Would you like to find out?"

"Only if you do," answered Urs.

"And then we can call it even, alright?"

Urs grinned slyly. "Yes, Master."


End file.
